El mejor Amigo de mi Novio
by shiro24kuro
Summary: Suoh Mikoto es un joven diseñador gráfico y junto a su pareja Totsuka Tatara asiste a una reunión que conmemora los días de secundaria del joven castaño, durante la fiesta conoce a Munakata Reisi el mejor amigo de su novio, pero debido a unos comentarios, Suoh termina peleándose con el Munakata y decide no verlo más pero por cosas del trabajo eso esta a punto de cambiar... AU


**Capítulo 1**

**Primer Encuentro **

A paso lento voy caminando por la calle para dirigirme al pequeño cafetín donde suelo desayunar, luego de pasar por la puerta del local oigo el saludo que me da la joven camarera ─_Buenos días señor Suoh_─y me muestra una hermosa sonrisa mientras atiende a uno de los clientes, yo no le respondo nada, simplemente le hago un gesto con la mano y me dirijo al lugar donde siempre me siento, unos minutos después la chica se acerca y yo le indico que quiero lo mismo de siempre, ella asiente y va a buscar mi pedido.

Pasado unos segundos la joven castaña se acerca con unos panqueques y una taza de café, cuando comienzo a comer escucho unos pasos que se acercan a mi mesa, el hombre toma asiento al frente de mí y me muestra una radiante sonrisa, yo le devuelvo el gesto pero sonriendo levemente, la misma chica que me atendió se acerca nuevamente y saluda a mi acompañante ─_Buenos días Tatara-san_─

─_Buenos días Kukuri-chan_─ menciona Totsuka mientras le sonríe, escucho como ella le pregunta que desea desayunar y el castaño pide la misma orden que yo, aunque cambia el café por un jugo, luego de que Kukuri se retirara, mi acompañante posa su mirada en mi persona ─_Mikoto, ya terminaste el diseño, para la nueva propaganda publicitaria_─mepregunta de manera casual.

─_Sí, lo hice rápido_─le respondo de manera monótona ─_Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos pasar el fin de semana juntos_─ le sugiero y tomo un poco de café, veo como los ojos de mi pareja toman un pequeño brillo de felicidad y asiente, mientras acerca su mano a la mía y la acaricia levemente, yo hago lo mismo con la suya, pero en realidad me gustaría besarlo, sin embargo, no estoy muy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto en público y me alegra que mi pareja lo entienda y sea paciente, aunque estoy seguro que Tátara aprecia nuestros pequeños gestos de amor, mientras continuo observando a mi novio, noto que Totsuka aparta la mirada y se encuentra ligueramente nervioso ─_ ¿Qué pasa?_ ─ le pregunto de manera tranquila.

Él toma una pequeña respiración antes de responder ─_Este fin de semanas, mis ex-compañeros de secundaria han planeado una reunión_─me explica con un leve rubor ─_Me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo, así te presento a mis amigos_─

─ _¡Hm! ¿Todavía mantienes contactos con tus compañeros? _─ bromeo antes de responder, él hace un infantil gesto con su boca y cuando me va a decir algo, yo acaricio su lacio cabello castaño ─_Solo bromeaba y claro que iré contigo a la reunión_─susurro y veo que mi acompañante me da su mejor sonrisa.

─ _¡Entonces tenemos que ir de compras!_ ─ chilla con emoción ─_Quiero que vistas de la mejor manera posible y que resaltes en esa fiesta, así mis amigos se impresionaran de que mi novio es muy sexy_─comenta mientras me mira de manera coqueta, yo solo sonrió de lo emocionado que esta, ya que es la primera vez que conoceré a sus amistades a parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque no hay muchas personas que sepan de nuestra relación y sé que eso le preocupa ─_ ¡Uh! Mikoto_─ Tatara me llama levemente con un susurro ─_Podre presentarte como mi novio ¿verdad?_ ─ musita de manera insegura.

Y lo comprendo, se que Totsuka quiere una relación abierta, pero yo la verdad estoy un poco asustado, porque este chico alegre y amable es la primera pareja hombre que tengo, aunque anteriormente he salido con un monto de chicas pero Tatara ha sido el primer chico del que me he enamorado, esta es la razón por la que no muestro mucho afecto amoroso en público, por lo que ya es momento de dar el primer paso ─_Claro que puedes presentarme como tu novio, acaso no lo soy_─le digo de manera seductora, lo que causa que él se ruborice, ambos terminamos nuestro desayuno y nos ponemos de acuerdo en ir de compras el día viernes ya que ese es su día libre.

******Día de la Reunión de secundaria******

Hoy por fin es el día de la reunión de mi pareja y me siento un poco ansioso, será la primera vez en que me presente como el novio de Totsuka, suspiro pesadamente y paso mi mano derecha por mi cabello rojizo peinado en punta, siento como el taxi se estaciona en el club donde se está efectuando la reunión y mi acompañante y yo nos bajamos del auto, veo a mi novio y él se encuentra emocionado por reunirse con sus amigos, hace unos arreglos en su ropa aunque no tengo ni idea de para que, ya que se encuentra muy comestible en unos vaqueros azul oscuro que acentúan su lindo trasero y una camisa azul celeste que tiene los primeros botones desabrochados y exponen un poco de su suave piel blanca.

Lugo de darle los "toque" necesarios a su ropa, mi sexy compañero me mira, ─_Mikoto te dije que no abrocharas los botones de tu chaqueta_─ comenta, mientras acera sus manos para desabrochar los botones y abrirme un poco la chaqueta para que se vea la camisa color champan y la piel morena que estoy mostrando al no abrochar los primeros botones ─_Así estas mucho mejor_─ ronronea en tono seductor ─_Mejor entremos o te comeré aquí_─ sugiere y comienza a caminar a la entrada del club, yo suelto una leve carcajada y comienzo a seguirle, mientras observo el movimiento de su trasero cuando camina »!Jeh! Me pregunto quién se comerá a quien, esta noche« pienso antes de perderme en el ruido de la música.

Después de que entráramos al club, Totsuka me presento a varias personas »demasiadas diría yo« pero solo con unos pocos me presento como su novio a lo cual no le tome mucha importancia, sin embargo, muchos de sus compañeros se sorprendieron, otros me miraron de manera sospechosa lo cual solo vasto una mirada fiera para que supieran su lugar, y todas las mujeres me miraron de manera lujuriosa por lo que ambos decidimos caminar a través de las personas que estaban bailando y nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir unas bebidas, cuando yo estaba pidiendo mi vaso de whisky, mi novio saludo a otro de sus amigos y pregunto por alguien en particular.

─ ¿_Has visto a Reisi en la fiesta?_ ─ pregunto de manera casual, pero al parecer este chico tampoco lo había visto_… _»Reisi« no pude evitar pensar ya que Tatara estuvo pregonando lo mismo con anterioridad, pero yo la verdad no le había prestado mucha atención.

─ _Bebé, ¿Quién es Reisi?_ ─ le pregunte, solo esperaba que mi pregunta no sonora celosa.

─ _Es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia_─ menciona en tono ilusionado ─_Te he hablado un montón de él ¿no lo recuerdas?_ ─ me pregunta de manera calmada.

─ _¡Oh! si, ya lo recuerdo_─ miento, pero a lo mejor sí lo hizo y yo estaba todo distraído, ¡Tsk! Uno de mis defectos, pero le prestó atención a mi pareja que todavía continua hablándome.

─ _¡Jajaja! Mikoto a lo mejor estabas metido en tu propio mundo cuando te hable de él_─reprocha pero sé que no está molesto ─_Lo que sí me parece extraño es que no haya llegado, digo hable con él esta mañana y me dijo que vendría_─ dice mientras aparta la mirada de su vaso y me sonríe con una sonrisa vacía.

─_No te preocupes_─ le digo ─_Voy a fumar a fuera y cuando vuelva, lo vamos a buscar_─ Totsuka asiente y yo camino entre la multitud para salir del lugar, tanto ruido me está mareando, cuando salgo diviso a un hombre que le está dando una última colada a su cigarrillo antes de lanzar lo que quedo, cuando salgo más a fuera, el chico ya se está devolviendo para entrar al club, pero ambos chocamos accidentalmente nuestros hombros ─_Disculpa_─ susurro y veo sus ojos violetas a través de sus lentes, son hermosos y de un extraño color.

─_No hay problema_─ menciona antes de entrar nuevamente en el club, yo prendo mi cigarro y veo el cielo nocturno mientras lo fumo »las estrellas, están hermosas« pienso, mientras hago nota de salir con Tátara y quedarnos en un lugar donde las podamos ver, solo nosotros dos.

Cuando vuelvo a entrar en el club, diviso a mi novio sentado en una de las mesas conversando animadamente con las mismas personas de antes, sin embargo, veo que hay un nuevo sujeto charlando con ellos, me acerco y Totsuka se levanta de su asiento y pasa uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombre ─_Te quiero presentar a alguien_─susurra mientras nos acercamos a la mesa, ─_Mikoto, él es mi amigo Munakata Reisi_─ dice mientras señala al mencionado ─_Reisi, él es Suoh Mikoto, mi novio_─

─_Es un placer conocerte_─ le extiendo mi mano y le muestro mi mejor sonrisa, pero veo que el chico está un poco sorprendió y no solo observo eso, sino que además, era el tipo que estaba fumando unos minutos antes de que saliera.

─_Todo lo contrario Suoh, el placer es mío_─ dice mientras me muestra una sonrisa sarcástica, » ¡ok! Sé que no es correcto pero que le pasa a este tipo, mejor ignorare su falsa sonrisa y hare que no paso ya que es la primero impresión ¿no?1 Además es el amigo de mi novio« ─_Tatara me ha hablado mucho de ti_─ comenta lo ultimo con doble sentido, algo que me cabreo un poco, por lo que, no fue tan difícil pasar por alto que nuestro apretón de manos fue un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.

Yo tomo asiento al lado de mi pareja y lo sujeto de una forma un tanto posesiva y no paso por alto la reacción de ese tal "Munakata", tal vez tenga algo de celos ya que tiene sus finas cejas arrugadas, aunque ahora que lo veo mejor el hombre, es de mi altura y de una buena apariencia, observándolo bien, tiene la piel blanca, pero no haciéndolo lucir pálido sino todo lo contrario, es muy "sexy" además de que tiene el cabello largo pero no de manera exagerada sino lo suficiente para pasar los dedos y su ropa contrasta mucho con su piel, unos vaqueros negros iguales a los míos y una camisa blanca que deja un poco de piel expuesta y mucho a la imaginación de los pervertidos.

Mejor ignoro esos pequeños detalles, ¿por qué? lo que el hombre tiene de bueno la jode con su forma de hablar, además su personalidad es algo altanera, pero por supuesto no debo pensar en eso, mejor me uno a la conversación para dar una buena impresión a los amigos de mi novio y debo admitir que estos tíos no son tan malos una vez que hablas con ellos, la verdad me estoy animando, aparte de que una de esas mujeres de mirada lujuriosa se llevo a mi ángel, por lo que yo me quede para continuar hablando con los chicos, tampoco es que voy a asfixiar a Tatara con mi presencia, pero me hubiese gustado haberme ido con él para no escuchar los comentarios de Munakata, aunque evidentemente no voy a dejar que este cuatro ojos me humille, así que yo también me estoy defendiendo con unas cuantas indirectas, por lo que el ambiente en la mesa donde me encuentro se está poniendo algo pesado.

─ _¿Y cómo es tu relación con Tatara?_ ─ pregunta en un tono seco ─_Por lo que he escuchado de él, tú solías salir con chicas antes, no crees que tal vez estés confundido por el momento_─

─_No lo creo_─musito ─_Quizás sea un poco diferente a otras relaciones que haya tenido antes, pero ¿acaso no son todas las relaciones en pareja diferentes unas de las otras? _─le pregunto en tono burlón ─_ Porque si salimos con una persona y el noviazgo va ser parecido a uno que hayas tenido antes, no veo la necesidad de que se empiece otras relaciones, cuando simplemente te puedes quedar con una persona y no empezar desde cero con otra_─ comento con desdén y noto que eso lo ha enojado.

─_Pero tus otras relaciones, han sido con mujeres_─replica ─_ Tatara es diferente, él es un buen chico, tú no tienes lo necesario para hacerlo feliz, o acaso estas dispuesto a tener una relación publica con él, presentarlo a tus padres o amigos, o hacer "cosas" que nunca has hecho antes con una "mujer"… Veo que no te quedan palabras, debido a tu mirada de asombro, puedo notar que nunca habías pensado en esas cosas, lo cual me parece un poco decepcionante_─escucho como dice cada palabra con un deje de victoria, que se cree este bastardo, ya me está hartando y no soy muy conocido por mi gran paciencia ─_Es mejor que dejes a Tatara antes de que lo lastimes, así el podrá buscar a alguien que lo aprecie de verdad_─

─_¡Jeh! ya entiendo a donde quieres llegar_─le digo sarcásticamente ─_Tu no te preocupas por Tatara, solo quieres que lo deje para tú tener el camino libre y así acercarte a él, por eso me estás diciendo toda esa mierda_─comento mientras lo miro intensamente, sé que mi mirada es fría porque se ha enojado un poco ─_Por eso te voy a dejar las cosas bien claras de una vez― _me acerco a él de forma amenazadora ─_Nunca lo voy a dejar, la verdad no tengo ni puta idea de si estas enamorado de él o ¿no?_ ─me acerco un poco a su oído para que solo él escuche lo que le voy a decir ─_Pero ten presente que Tatara es mío, y tu no lo tendrás, pequeño principito_─

─ _¡Eres un hijo de perra!_ ─soltó violentamente mientras me empujo, yo por supuesto me enoje y no sé que más continúo diciendo, pero lo que si se, es que debido al alcohol y al momento le lance un golpe en la mejilla derecha y sé que él también me golpeo porque sentí un intenso dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, pero antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo más, sentí como unos brazos me rodearon y me alejaron Munakata2.

Aunque escuche el grito de sorpresa y preocupación mi pareja ─_"¡MIKOTO!… ¡REISI!"_ ─ cuando Tatara estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me miro preocupado, oí como hablo con uno de sus compañeros para que llamara un taxi, luego lentamente fuimos saliendo del club, y vi a Munakata que también estaba rodeado por varios de sus compañeros.

Cuando Totsuka y yo estábamos dentro del taxi no me dirigió ni una sola palabra, se que está enojado por el espectáculo que di en frente de sus amigos y la verdad no me arrepiento ya que ese "Reisi" me saco de mis casillas, solo espero no volver a verlo.

Una vez que el auto se estación en frente del complejo de apartamentos, Totsuka camino a su piso, obviamente lo seguí, una vez que entramos, el rubio me tendió una botella de agua y no mucho después me pregunto qué sucedió ─_¿Y?... que paso para que casi comenzaras una pelea con Reisi_─

─ _¡Tch! no paso nada_─le digo mientras, aparto mi mirada de su persona y observo el techo.

─ _¡No paso nada!_ ─exclama ─_Entonces porque te ibas a pelear con mi amigo, Mikoto algo paso para que te cabrera, y quiero una explicación_─comento mientras unía sus brazos y los juntaba en su pecho.

Lanzo un cansado suspiro y poso mi mirada en mi novio ─_Solo estábamos hablando, de repente comenzó con sus indirectas y pues sabes que yo no me dejo humillar por nadie, y no me mires así es parte de mi personalidad, entonces yo también comencé insultarlo y ya sabes lo demás_─le digo, aunque no mencione el porqué comenzó la pelea, no creo que sea necesario─_ ¿Y porque soy el único regañado?_ ─bromeo como un falso reproche.

Totsuka sonríe y se acerca a mi ─_Porque tú eres mi novio y no quiero que te metas en problemas_─dice mientras besa mi mejilla─_Además, estaba preocupado, se que Reisi puede ser pedante y muy hablador, pero es bueno peleando, no creo que peleara contigo por gusto_─acaricia levemente mi mejilla lastimada─_ ¡Es más! no hablemos más de eso y concentrémonos en otra cosa_─siento como mi pareja se sienta en mis piernas y comienza a lamer y mordisquear a lo largo de mi clavícula.

─_Tienes razón, es mejor que nos concentremos en otra cosa_─le digo con voz ronca y comienzo, a desabrochar su camisa azul y empiezo a repartir pequeños besos en su pecho desnudo y acariciar su torso, mientras oigo los leves jadeos de mi pareja, quizás lo haya hecho enojar con la escena de esta noche, pero qué más da, será algo que no se repetirá ya que no volveré a ver a ese engreído de Munakata en lo que me quede de vida, aunque es una pena que mi novio sea su amigo, y no quiero alejar a Tatara de sus amistades, pero mientras que ese cuatro ojos no se acerque todo estará bien, esta noche solo me concentrare en el cuerpo desnudo de mi rubio y en sus hermosos gemidos.

****** Compañía Scepter 4 ******

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la reunión, ¡Tch! Me enfado de solo recordarlo, pero todo ha ido con calma y Totsuka no ha mencionado más a su amigo lo cual es un alivio para mí, por otro lado mi jefa Seri hace unos días me informo que íbamos a tener un nuevo empleado, ya que uno de nuestros integrantes fue transferido y como yo no puedo ser el único que trabaje en los diseños contrato a otra persona, bueno esa es la patética escusa que me dio ella, por lo que debo añadir que me toca asesorar al chico nuevo, aunque escuche de los otros empleados que esa persona ya llego, pero como ayer fue mi día libre no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Ahora que estoy en mi oficina, arreglando unos últimos detalles de un poster publicitario, escucho como mí secretaria me informa que Seri quiere verme, por eso me dirijo a su oficina, ya que no me gustaría hacer enfadar a la mujer, es un demonio cuando se molesta… Cuando estoy al frente de la puerta tomo el pomo y toco, hasta que oigo el típico ─_"Pasa"_ ─ cuando entro a la oficina, cierro la puerta tras de mí y noto que hay una persona sentada frente a la jefa, »Quizás el chico nuevo« pienso, mientras veo a la mujer rubia de grandes pechos.

─ ¿_Para qué me llamaste?_ ─hablo en tono aburrido para captar la atención de la rubia.

Cuando logro mi cometido, Seri desvía su mirada de unos documentos y la posa en mi persona, ella me sonríe cálidamente, yo solo bufo por el gesto ya que detrás de esa sonrisa siempre hay problemas ─_Suoh, me gustaría presentarte al nuevo empleado_─menciona ella con un suave tono de voz, yo me acerco y el nuevo individuo se pone de pie al igual que ella.

Pero grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo al sujeto parado a su lado─_...No…_─ susurro en un tono inaudible, cuando estoy frente de mi nuevo compañero de trabajo, siento que es el peor día de mi vida y que una serie de problemas estaban a punto de suceder.

─_Suoh, es el Munakata Reisi tu nuevo compañero_─

**(Fin de Pov`s de Suoh)**

* * *

1 Ah muchos les habrá pasado, -aunque sea una vez- que conocen a alguien y esta persona es un poco arrogante durante la primera impresión, pero cuando se le conoce mejor resulta que no es así, sino todo lo contrario.

2 Sorry u/u pero no sé si esta discusión estuvo bien, pero no se me ocurría una mejor -3-


End file.
